


The First Sentinel (AKA The Ultimate Caveman!Jim Story)

by elaine



Series: Five Ways Jim and Blair Never Met in Past Lives [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, Fanon, Humor, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-25
Updated: 2006-01-25
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first sentinel claims his guide in spite of language difficulties and much misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Sentinel (AKA The Ultimate Caveman!Jim Story)

**Author's Note:**

> This is one seriously whacked story. Please remember to keep your tongue firmly in cheek at all times while reading this story. It is also the first installment in a series of historical AUs set in various periods. The others will be considerably more serious.

 

There were strangers approaching the valley. J'm crouched on the ledge outside his cave and scented the air. A big group, but there were females and children along with the males. Not a raiding party. He scratched his brow ridge thoughtfully, found a louse and absentmindedly popped it between his teeth. Juicy. They could be just passing by, he supposed, but with all the ice melting lately and everything getting warmer, they could be in search of new territory.

Well, this was  _his_  territory. Moved by an obscure but irresistable urge, he pulled aside his bearskin wrap and pissed briefly on the rock at the entrance to his cave then, feeling strangely reassured, he returned to his surveillance. There were too many trees in the way for J'm to be able to see the strangers, but he could hear them moving and making noises amongst themselves. A baby cried and the sound pierced his ears like one of G'r's awls that she used for that newfangled 'sewing' she did.

J'm grunted in pain. He hated babies for that very reason. Hated them so much that he'd been forced to live here on the edge of the Family's territory to escape their wailing. And their smells - Earth Mother, how they stank, even though it didn't seem to bother the others the way it did him. Actually, the others stank too. His own ripe odour was the only one that was bearable to him, and at least out here he could be useful to the Family, keeping watch for enemies and game.

Suddenly, J'm's nostrils flared as he caught a whiff of something that made his balls tighten and his cock harden. Something that whispered 'mate' inside his head. Something that made him swing down from the ledge and run through the trees armed with nothing more than a stout branch that he found on the way. It didn't take him long to reach the strangers, but which one was his mate? J'm forced himself to be patient, following silently as they called to each other in strange garbled noises that sounded nothing like the way he communicated with his Family.

It soon became obvious that the travellers would be coming no closer to his Family's territory (he paused to piss against a tree in instinctive reaction), but that was no longer the reason he was following them. He circled the group, sniffing cautiously and trying to follow the scent that called to him so strongly. Finally, he found his target, and that was all he needed. Swooping in, howling at the top of his lungs, he separated the fur clad figure from the rest as easily as he would have cut a boar from the herd. His mate gibbered something incomprehensible, but J'm didn't bother trying to understand. He hit his mate over the head with the branch and, tossing the limp figure over his shoulder, ran as fast as he could.

* * *

Getting back to the cave proved easier than he'd expected, as the strangers abandoned the hunt almost immediately. His mate was just beginning to waken, groaning piteously, as J'm dropped his burden unceremoniously on the nest of furs that served as his bedding. He'd wait, he decided. No need to fuck right away, though his cock was telling him otherwise. He scratched his pubic hair with lazy enjoyment, ruthlessly squishing the fleas that he found. The groans faded into silence after a while, and J'm tensed expectantly. Soon there would be fucking. Lots of it. The shapeless bundle of furs stirred cautiously, and a head covered in dark, matted hair lifted and turned, revealing a pair of highly annoyed eyes the same colour as the sky when there were no clouds. But, Earth Mother! He'd never seen such a hairy female. Not since the time V'n had dressed up in G'r's furs and the mixture of scents had confused J'm so much he'd tried to fuck his own brother.

J'm's eyes narrowed and he growled low in his throat. His mate scrambled backwards, hands coming out defensively, gabbling again in that strange noise that had no meaning. He reached out and yanked the fur wrap away. Sky Father's Balls! His mate had more hair than a fucking woolly mammoth - no tits at all - and a cock. He contemplated the evidence for a couple of hearbeats and then shrugged. Fucking was fucking. This one would do.

He advanced on his gibbering mate, making the kind of crooning noises that the other males made when they fucked their mates, but it didn't help. His mate tried to duck around him - impossible in the small cave - obviously intending to escape. Maybe he didn't know what J'm intended. To remove all doubt, J'm pulled aside his furs to display his more than ready cock. His mate's eyes widened noticeably and he squawked in alarm.

J'm hadn't had a lot of experience with conflict resolution. For a brief, fatal moment, he hesitated. His mate began to gabble again, hands gesturing wildly. J'm waited. Surely, he couldn't go on forever. Everybody knew there were only 328 words in the entire language. Or maybe there were more - because his mate showed no sign of ever stopping. Well, he couldn't wait forever for the fucking to start. It was time to take decisive action.

"Fuck." J'm growled. Nope, that didn't help. He tried gestures. "You. Me. Fuck." The last one was pretty unmistakeable, he thought.

His mate rolled his eyes and jabbered some more. Then, slowly, gestured to his own chest and made a sound. Then he tapped his chest a couple more times and made the same sound. Then he gestured towards J'm and tilted his head questioningly.

It took a moment for J'm to realise what his mate wanted. He bared his teeth carefully, not showing his canines, which would just be rude - not to mention threatening - in a romantic context, and said "J'm."

"J'm." His mate seemed excited. He made some other sounds that made as much sense as anything else he'd said, touched his own chest and made that sound again. It wasn't like any sound J'm had heard a person make before. But then he'd never met anyone outside the Family, so what did he know?

J'm shook his head despondently. At this rate they'd never get to the fucking. "Don't understand, Chief." Then he had a great idea. He bared his teeth politely and gestured towards his mate. "Chief."

Stubbornly, his mate made the sound again. J'm stared at him blankly. Then his mate shrugged and said clearly. "Chief."

Progress! J'm's heart leapt in his chest and his cock throbbed painfully. "Chief. J'm. Fuck." He took a step forward.

Chief backed up until he hit the wall of the cave. "... fuck."

It was painfully clear what the first sound meant. J'm hit him over the head with his branch.

* * *

By the time Chief woke again, J'm had built a fire and roasted a couple of chunks of meat on it. Maybe if he showed Chief he was a good provider... mates seemed to like that. But then all the other males in his Family had female mates. Well, it couldn't hurt. He tossed Chief one of the chunks and started tearing at the other himself. It was perfectly cooked - burnt on the outside and bloody raw in the centre. Chief tore into the meat with equal enthusiasm and J'm allowed himself to hope that this relationship was going to work. All the other times he'd tried to find a mate, the females had ended up trying to kill him. It sometimes made him wonder if fucking was worth the trouble.

He finished his own, smaller, portion of the meat and, while Chief was still chewing noisily, snuck an arm around the broad shoulders of his mate. To his relief, Chief accepted this overture calmly enough, pausing only to wipe the juices from his chin before tearing off another steaming chunk. Unfortunately, as soon as he finished eating, Chief began to talk again. Unable to bear it any more, J'm grabbed his face in both hands and covered the mobile mouth with his own.

Hey, that was pretty good. Chief's mouth tasted of meat juices and blood and that indefinable something that had drawn J'm to his side. Even better, after a few muffled noises Chief stopped trying to talk. When he eventually broke away gasping, J'm decided he might do that again sometime - even if Chief wasn't talking. Chief stared at him in stunned silence, then leaned into J'm's side when J'm started grooming him. He actually didn't have many lice, but that wasn't what grooming was about, not really. Picking through the matted hair, J'm could feel a strange kind of bond forming between them. Maybe soon they'd actually get to the fucking.

Judging by the way Chief's scent was taking on the overtones of a dog in heat, J'm thought it might be worth another try. He waited until Chief's eyelids were drooping and then said, softly and with all the suggestiveness he could muster, "Chief, fuck?"

Chief's eyes snapped open and he began talking and waving his hands around again. Every once in a while J'm heard his name or 'fuck' but the rest meant nothing. His head started to hurt and he rubbed his brow ridge miserably. His father would never have stood for this. He growled, rising to his feet and leaning over Chief menacingly.

"J'm. Chief.  _Fuck_!" He thumped his chest for emphasis, and it seemed to work. Chief rose to his feet too, his eyes wide, and J'm was almost overwhelmed by the scent of his musk. Chief launched himself at J'm, who deliberately fell back onto his bed-nest with his mate clutched to his chest. Finally! He wriggled beneath Chief's solid weight, not caring that Chief's cock was just as eager as his own. It wasn't what he was used to, but if he ever wanted to fuck again he was going to have to be flexible on this point. Their furs went flying, but actually, it didn't make a lot of difference, since Chief had enough fur of his own. After a brief and playful struggle, Chief pushed himself up on his elbows and grinned down at J'm, deliberately baring his canines. Something tightened in J'm's chest and his balls tried to turn themselves inside out. If he didn't fuck Chief right now, he'd probably never be able to walk normally again.

Of course, he should have realised that it wasn't only his language that Chief didn't understand. Apparently the outsider had never heard of the proper position for fucking either. Instead of getting on his hands and knees like any normal mate, Chief pushed J'm's legs apart and shimmied up between them, his cock brushing over J'm's balls. And then under them. And then...

J'm roared. Partly out of shock that Chief could even  _think_  that J'm should be the female in this relationship. Partly because... Mother and Father, but it felt good! And it kept on feeling good as Chief pounded into him with that fierce little grin on his face, all the while holding onto J'm's cock with a deathgrip that wouldn't allow J'm to spill his seed. When his howls faded to whimpers, Chief pulled out and waited expectantly. J'm knew he was in real trouble now, but he rolled over anyway and pushed himself shakily up onto his hands and knees. He would never forget the sound of satisfaction Chief made as he resumed his rutting. But then, he was too busy making the same kind of noises to worry too much about it.

 


End file.
